Star 15: Lake Eerie
Star 15: Lake Eerie is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Supernova . It is the debut of the Brotherhood of Eclipse's head honchos, Elders Globbro and Yetijin. Summary A strange song has kidnapped all the kids, so Ryan has to crack the case. Plot Eclipton goes to the box, and completely breaks the seal. Out from it, two eerie figures walk out: one large and slimey and one blue and tall. The slimy one is Brother Globbro and the blue one is Brother Yetijin. The two are truly evil and are out to conquer the universe. Globbro immediately recognizes Eclipton as the "Avatar of Eclipse". Yetijin says he must join the Brotherhood to realize his true power. Eclipton smartly doesn't buy it. He negotiate with them into a pact between the navy. Yetijin and Globbro release the beast Tenga. He goes to Earth to gain more Eclips for the Brotherhood. Eclipton hopes the Brotherhood can buy them some time, but begins to wonder if there is truth the the "Avatar of Eclipse" In the last week, a popular song has stormed up the charts. The song is called "Lake Eerie". The kids have eaten up this song en masse. Ryan doesn't understand this at all. Maggie and Tommy also like the song. However, 2 days later, all of the kids mysteriously start to disappear. Marcus turn on the TV and sees a news report about it. Sophie declares this a disaster. Drake is at a loss for words. Don Tony's son also dissappeared. He asks Ryan to find him. Ryan decides somthing is up: He has seen an uptick in cases from 0 to 4 in the last week, all about missing kids who all listened to..."Lake Eerie". Ryan uses clues and known info and this leads him to a lake. He finds the kids, but they change into Eclips. Tenga reveals himself to Ryan, and says the plan. They will take children to the lake through the song and turn them into Eclips. Ryan breaks the machine playing the music and saves as many kids as he can including Tony's song. Tenga escapes. Ryan tells the rangers about the incident. The rangers decide to stop kids from hearing the song, but even Maggie and Tommy are addicted to the song and are made violent when the song is taken away. drake analyzes the song and finds a frequency that causes kids to become Eclips. Meteor Knight arrives to help. Ryan then comes up with a plan to release the kids from the song. They draw out Tenga first and morph. They then break his ray that controls the music. The kids are free from it. However, Globbro and Yetijin arrive and introduce themselves. Meteor Knight and Yetijin have some history: Yetijinis the one who killed Knight's crew. They exchange words, but Globbro and Yetijin teleport away after making their point. The team defeats Tenga with the Hypernova V-Lancers and the Hypernova Megazord. Meteor Knight declares that he will avenge his squad's death. Ryan also returns Tony's son to Tony. Tony, being thankful, gives him 300 more cases to solve for him leaving Ryan overwhelmed. Debuts -Elders Globbro and Yetijin -Brother Tenga Category:Power Rangers Supernova Category:Episode